


always

by troyleryo



Category: Troyler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, troyler harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troyleryo/pseuds/troyleryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle-born Troye is thrown into a world completely unknown to him. When he receives his letter on his 11th birthday, he's convinced someone is playing a prank on him, but four years later and on his way into his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry things once again are going to change for him, just possibly not how he'd imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday. It was his 11th birthday. He had just sat down for breakfast with his family when he heard it, the click of the letter box followed by something dropping to the floor. The food on his plate lay forgotten as he gave each family member a questioning look, he got responses of either shrugged shoulders or shakes of heads, in other words they were just as confused as he was. Who gets post on a Sunday? Curiosity took over and he made his way towards the front door, picking up the single envelope that lay face down on the carpet. He studied the stamp on the back, wondering who on earth still used wax seals these days, unless it was a letter from the Queen of England. He flipped it over as he walked back into the kitchen, eager to see which of his family members it was addressed to. When he saw the name written in careful, italic letters he felt a small smile creep onto his lips. This letter was for him.

“Troye? What have you got there honey?” He glanced up to where he mother was sat at the table giving him a curious look.

“I, I don’t know? It’s a letter and it’s got my name on it.” He said reading it over and over, just to make sure. “I thought I’d got all my birthday cards already?” He ignored whatever the response his mother gave him and tore open the letter, excitement getting the better of him.

\--

Once the initial shock of the letter had passed , the reality soon started to sink in. This was actually happening. He had been invited to attend a school for magic? He had spent all 11 years of his life believing in no such thing, yet here he was about to jump on a train that would take him far away from his family, into a whole new world entirely. And yeah to put it bluntly, he was scared. He had never been more afraid in his life, aside from when a giant wizard had turned up on his doorstep, claiming they hadn’t received a response to the letter a few weeks prior, apparently they were meant to send a response back with the owl? This explained the curious behaviour of the owl that had been waiting by their front door every morning he had left the house since his birthday. The wizard had then proceeded to walk into their house uninvited, and flick a stick that he’d pulled out of his cloak and all of a sudden his letter had jumped up off the table where it was sat and started talking. To say the Mellet’s were in a state of shock would be putting it mildly. At least it stopped his parents thinking this was all some massive joke being played on them.

Kings Cross Station, London. Troye stared at the wall in between platforms 9 and 10, he was supposed to run through this?! But it was a solid brick wall. He gulped, looking between his parents who stood either side of him, a worried expression clear on his face. His dad took his trolley from him and nodded encouragingly. Apparently the wizard that appeared at their house had explained everything, down to all the small details to his parents. While Troye, had just been transfixed by the letter still floating in the middle of their kitchen. He caught something about his visit being down to Troye being “Muggleborn”? Something like that anyway, Troye had absolutely no idea what it meant, so continued to try and find strings attaching the letter to the ceiling, or something, anything to explain what was happening.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them to tell his parents that he was ready, and on his mum’s count of three, he ran. He ran, shutting his eyes just as he approached the wall. He didn’t stop. He didn’t go crashing to the floor in a heap. He didn’t feel any impact what so ever. He carefully reopened his eyes and looked around. He could feel his smile grow as he took in his surroundings. The huge red train with ‘HOGWORTS EXPRESS’ printed across the front, the sign overhead that read ‘Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.’ Seeing all the other students saying their goodbye’s to their families, for the first time since receiving his letter, Troye actually believed it all. He believed everything. This was real, and it was happening to him. He’d somehow managed to put his trip to Diagon Alley down to being a dream, or some one-off crazy happening. But now, everything was so real. Everything had crept up on him at once and this was it. He glanced up at the clock, 10:50. According to his ticket the train was due to leave it 10 minutes. He turned to face his parents, knowing that he had to say goodbye now or he’d miss the train. His mum could read the fear on Troye’s face as she squeezed him into the biggest hug, bringing tears to both their eyes.

“You’re going to be okay, sweetheart.” She quietly whispered to him, cradling him tighter. “I am so proud of you, so, so, proud.” Her voice cracking slightly towards the end as she pulled away, quickly wiping the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

“I love you, mum.” Troye replied, hugging her once again, not wanting to let go. He had always been close with his whole family, so he knew how difficult this was going to be for him. He also knew he had to let go, so quickly dropping his arms he turned to his dad, not daring to look at his mother in the eyes, through fear of dropping this whole thing and demanding that he goes home with them.

“Check you out mister big shot wizard, much cooler than your old dad eh?” Troye loved his dad. Always there to lighten the mood, make the whole family smile in times of need. This was one of those times, and he couldn’t be more grateful for his dad than he was in that moment. He laughed shaking his head.

“If you’re jealous now Dad, wait till I come home and start making things fly, and turning things into animals.” Troye responded with a laugh.

“Uh uh, don’t think I wasn’t listening when that giant, wizard man told us you couldn’t do magic outside of school, young boy.” His dad said with a slight smirk.

“Yeah, well we’ll see.” Troye said with a huff and his dad laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Come and give your dad a hug then.” As he reached out and clung to his dad he could feel the tears once again threaten to spill over, he pulled away desperately trying to keep them in.

“Love you so much son, and we’ll see you soon yeah?” Troye nodded, just managing to get out a small “love you” in reply. “And don’t forget to send loads of letters! I know your brother’s and sister are going to want to know everything!”

His parents helped him heave his massive trunk onto the train, and after saying one last goodbye to them he settled himself into an empty compartment. He let his head rest against the window as he felt the train lurch away from the station.

\--

That was four years ago. Troye thought back to that day whilst sat on the train, preparing himself to start his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It struck him all of a sudden, how much had changed in the past four years. He smiled. Hogwarts had become his home, and he couldn’t wait to be back there. Sure, he loved his family to pieces and he had, had the most amazing summer with them, and as always he wishes there were something he could do so his family could share this experience with him. But Troye involved his family in every way he could, and they were always so incredibly proud of him it made his heart swell. He realised that as long as they were proud of him and he was happy, not much else mattered.

“TROYE!” He heard a girl squeal, he felt a sudden weight drop onto him and arms fling around his neck. “I’ve missed you so much!” He recognised the voice, of course. Zoe. He wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning. He had missed his friend’s ridiculous amounts. 

“Zoe! How’s my favourite Sugg?!” Troye asked as she jumped off him and sat down opposite.

“Great! I hav-“ Zoe was cut off mid-sentence by another body bustling through the door.

“Favourite Sugg?! I thought I was your favourite Sugg?! I’m wounded. Truly, wounded Troye! Right here!” Joe exclaimed, both hands held over his heart dramatically.

“Joseph!” Troye jumped out his seat and hugged Joe tight, whispering in his ear so Zoe couldn’t hear.

“Of course you’re my favourite, just don’t tell your sister.” Troye joked, and they both laughed while Zoe looked at them with a puzzled frown. As they settled down into their seats the door once again slid open.

“FOUND THEM!” Louise, who was the one stood at door, forever being the loudest person Troye had come to know, shouted behind her. After jumping around hugging everyone, Troye looked behind her to see Alfie and Caspar stroll in, big grins on both their faces.

Once they were past their ridiculously over the top Hello’s, they settled down for the long journey to Hogwarts. Troye feeling happy and content, once again in the presence of the best friends he could ever ask for. They had all been friends since first year, after Zoe and Joe sat with Troye on the train, and from that moment, Zoe had decided that they were going to be the best of friends. And after Troye and Zoe were both sorted into Gryffindor, Joe having been placed in Gryffindor a year before, things couldn’t have been more perfect. That’s how they met Alfie, a shy boy sat on his own after just being sorted into Gryffindor, a year after them. Of course Zoe, being the kindest, friendliest person Troye knew, invited him to sit with the three of them. As for Louise and Caspar, they were both Hufflepuffs. In their first year Gryffindors had Charms lessons with the Hufflepuffs and that’s how they came to know Louise and Caspar. They were all such different characters, but Troye liked to think they balanced each other out perfectly.

He watched as Zoe shifted over, getting closer to Alfie who was sat to her left. Troye smile knowingly to himself. He’s been aware for the past couple of years the growing closeness of the pair, but choosing not to get involved and to let things fall into place naturally. Which Troye knew would happen eventually, even if it took them both a while to realise.

Troye let his eyes fall shut, in the hope of getting a nap in before the big feast being prepared for the student’s arrival. But his eyes quickly flew open as he heard loud voices making their way down the train. They all looked towards the window in the door as the students in question began to make their way past, probably off to find some first years to torment. He caught the eye of a certain Slytherin, who stopped to glare at them all, eyes lingering on Troye for a second longer than the others. Another Slytherin whispered something to him and he laughed, rolling his eyes dramatically, and with one last glare in Troye’s direction he was gone. 

 

“Great. Another year of completely unprovoked hatred from Tyler Oakley.” Troye sighed. It’s not like the feeling wasn’t mutual now, after all four years of dislike for no reason is enough to make you think ‘fuck it’ and hate them right back. It’s just Troye didn’t understand what he’d done in the first place; he’d barely even spoken to the boy. His friends just reassured him it was the ongoing Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry that never seemed to fade at Hogwarts. But Troye couldn’t help but feel there was something more to it.


	2. Chapter 2

He was cold when he felt himself being shaken awake, rubbing his eyes and taking in his surroundings it only took Troye a moment to realise that they had made it to Hogsmeade, where the carriages will be waiting to take them up to the castle. He got up, following his friends lead getting their stuff together ready to depart the train. He’d already changed into his uniform just before he’d fallen asleep and was proudly wearing his gold and red colours representing Gryffindor house. The uniform was mainly black, but each house had different ties and logos, depending on their house. He looked round at his friends who had also changed while Troye had been asleep. Joe, Alfie and Zoe all in the same colours as him, with Caspar and Louise wearing yellow and black to represent Hufflepuff house. The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and the students one by one hauled their stuff off the train and made their way up to where the carriages were waiting. Troye glanced over to where the first year students were being called. Instead of getting the carriages up to the castle, in the first year the boats take you, and Troye remembers it being the most spectacular view he’d ever seen in his life. Approaching in the dark, with the lights of the castle shining bright all around them, it was completely mesmerising.

 

The ride up to the castle didn’t take long and as soon as Troye stepped foot inside he felt at home. There had always been such a comforting, homely feel to the school and Troye didn’t know what it was but he loved it. It was the one place he felt he truly belonged, that he meant something. Of course there had been some less uplifting moments. He had been unaware that having muggle parents would be something of an issue for some students. Mainly Slytherins, Marcus Butler being one of the ones to give him grief in the early years at Hogwarts. He seemed to have grown up a little over the last year and aside from a few looks Troye’s way, didn’t tend to comment. Apparently the Butler’s were decades upon decades of pure-blood family, so obviously Marcus had been strongly influenced by his parents on the matter. Troye felt better knowing that he wasn’t the only muggle-born of his friends, Caspar also grew up in a muggle family. Him and Troye would often laugh at some of the things the others would say, the others having all grown up with at least one witch or wizard in their families, therefore their upbringing had been completely different to that of Caspar and Troye’s. They would often make jokes about the muggle world that the others would be completely clueless to, their friend’s blank expressions only caused the two boys to laugh harder.

“So what d’ya reckon Potter’s going to drone on about this year?” Joe whispered quietly to the others sat around Gryffindor table.

“Same as always, don’t go in the forbidden forest, don’t leave your dorms after curfew, blah blah we’ve heard it so many times now.” Zoe moaned. Harry Potter, Hogwarts headmaster. Had been for the past 10 years or so, he had been given the job after many years of hard work as an Auror. Of course Troye had heard the stories from when Potter was in school, everything that had happened with Voldemort. The guy was an absolute legend, nothing less. He would go down in history and as it goes he was a pretty great headmaster. But dear lord did he give the most boring start of year speeches.

The feast had finally come to a close, Troye could feel his eyes slowly beginning to shut. It had been a long, tiring, day and he wanted nothing more than to crawl up to the Gryffindor dorms and fall into bed. They said goodnight to Caspar and Louise who had come to sit with them after the sorting, and made their way up to the seventh floor where their common room is located. After giving the password to The Fat Lady, who seemed delighted to see all the students again after a long summer, Troye managed to drag himself up the stairs to the dorm he shared with three other Gryffindor lads, Connor, Ricky and Joey. He got on with the others incredibly well and they often spoke about how lucky they were not to have to share with a complete dickhead. He had a quick chat with the guys, but as soon as he let his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

\--

Potions. Troye absolutely hated Potions class. It’s not that he wasn’t any good, he was. Great in fact, one of the best in the class. It just bored him to death, and he didn’t much like the Professor either. It was a new year though, and Troye had decided that he was going to do his best to enjoy it. Also making sure he was fully concentrated as this was the year they took their O.W.L’s (Ordinary Wizarding Level’s) which could determine their subject choices for sixth/seventh year. He walked into the class with Zoe, both laughing and shaking their heads as they passed a first year who had clearly tried a spell far too advanced for them and ended up with their sleeve on fire. Still chuckling they took their seats towards the back of the classroom as Professor Rouly started the class.

“New year, new pairs.” Rouly began, sounding so bored it was as if he’d been teaching the class for 8 hours already. Troye sighed, due to a massive stroke of luck Zoe and himself had been paired up last year, and somehow he knew they wouldn’t get quite so lucky this year. Professor Rouly began listing names in pairs and pointed to where each pair would be working, stopping occasionally in between names to scratch at his thick, greying beard.

“Troye Mellet.” Troye looked up as he heard him name, he face quickly falling when he heard who he was paired up with. “and Tyler Oakley, over there please.” He said pointing to a work bench just next to where Troye was seated.

“No way.” Troye’s eyes shot over to the other side of the room where the voice had spoken from, of course Tyler would have a problem. And of course Tyler would make a scene in front of the whole class. “I’ve always been paired with Korey. Why are you all of a sudden mixing the houses?” Tyler questioned, glaring in Troye's direction.

“Well things are different this year Oakley, now if you want to stay in my class and pass your O.W.L’s I suggest you move.” Tyler went to argue but deciding better of it sighed. “Now.” Clearly Rouly was not taking any shit today which Troye silently thanked him for. Tyler made his way over to the work bench Troye had moved himself onto, face of complete thunder, scowling at anyone that looked his way. Tyler, ever the dramatic threw himself into the chair next to Troye with so much sass that Troye struggled to keep in a laugh.

“What are you smirking at, Sivan?” Troye was mostly known as Troye Sivan, that’s the way he liked it, not that there was anything wrong with Mellet, he just thought Sivan sounded cooler so he went with that. Most students forgot it wasn’t actually his last name.

“Nothing, Oakley.” Troye replied, extra emphasis on the last name. Tyler’s response was just a quick roll of the eyes as he turned his chair to face away from Troye’s direction. Clearly this was going to be a long year. 

\--

“What are you doing?! You can’t chop them, they have to go in whole!” Troye was getting frustrated. Tyler clearly didn’t care for what he was doing and yes, it was stressing Troye out. He was the one having to attempt to right all of Tyler’s mistakes, it was only 20 minutes into the lesson and he’d had enough.

“Seriously, if you're not going to at least try and do this properly I’d rather do it alone.” Troye exclaimed throwing a frustrated glare in Tyler’s direction. Tyler not even batting an eyelid skipped round to the side of the bench Troye was stood at and peered into the Cauldron.

“Looks pretty fine to me.” He shrugged. This only proceeded to anger Troye more.

“Yes. Only because I’m having to fish out all the crap you keep putting in that isn’t meant to be in there!” He replied gritting his teeth.

“Chill, Sivan. It’s just a stupid potion, why are you getting so wound up?” Tyler replied laughing. He looked over and saw Tyler with a smug look plastered on his face. He was doing this on purpose. He was purposely trying to piss Troye off. And it was working.

The lesson went on much the same and by the time they were dismissed Troye could not get out of the classroom fast enough.

“I hate him! I actually hate him! I can't believe it, he’s going to make me fail the whole year because it’s all some funny little joke to him!” Troye rarely got mad. But today he was seething. He hadn’t worked so hard for the past four years for some idiot to ruin it in the year of exams.

“I’m telling you, start of next lesson I am talking to Professor Rouly and I’m switching pairs because god help me I’m not dealing with him all year!” Troye carried on ranting to his friends. They were sat around in one of the quad areas, discussing their classes that day.

“Don’t you think maybe you’re getting a little worked up? I know he’s a nuisance but maybe if you just tried to be friendly you never know he might be nice back?” Zoe tried to reason with him, only earning a glare as Troye flopped down onto the ground.

“Tyler Oakley, nice? .. To me? Have you been here for the past four years? I gave up on throwing the nice card a long time ago.” Troye said shaking his head angrily. The others gave him sympathetic looks he didn’t want.

“It’ll work out.” Louise said patting Troye’s shoulder.

“Hmm yeah, we’ll see.” Troye was already dreading his next Potions lesson, all of a sudden being back at Hogwarts didn’t seem quite so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) twitter: @heytroyler   
> tumblr: troyler-yo.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

One of Troye’s favourite things to do was explore. He could spend hours upon hours roaming the corridors and the grounds of the castle, and no matter how much time he spent exploring there was always new places or things to be discovered. As much as he loved the company of his friends, Troye valued his time to himself. He’d always needed it, just some quiet time to de stress and relax. He would climb the highest towers of the castle and just sit, spending hours appreciating the views of the castle grounds. It was truly breath taking. It also gave Troye the chance to spend some time focusing on one of his biggest passions in life, music. He wrote his first song when he was eight years old and since then has written about anything and everything, whether it’s to express feelings towards something that he wouldn’t be able to say, or just putting his sense of humour into his writing, there’s nothing Troye loved to do more. And that’s where he found himself today. Hidden at the top of the astronomy tower, face buried in his lyric book. 

 

He liked to write about the beautiful things in life, the beautiful things he considered unappreciated. For instance the way, if you watched someone closely their eyes would light up when they spoke about something they were passionate about, and the genuine smiles of happiness you can receive from just a few kind words to someone. Troye loved to see people smile, and he didn’t understand why everyone else didn’t feel the same way. Why some people purposely go out their way to hurt others. He had always been the same growing up, his mother and father would jump at the opportunity to tell everyone what a kind hearted and loving boy they had bought into the world, they couldn’t quite believe it themselves, and would often talk in awe about his attitude towards life. They also had concerns though, especially when they found out their boy was going to be miles and miles away and everything would be new to him. See, Troye had never had any issues with anyone at school and growing up before Hogwarts, everyone had always adored Troye wherever he went, rightfully so. His parents were concerned that one day, he was going to meet someone that wouldn’t be so kind towards him, and they were worried as to how Troye would react to this, being the over sensitive, caring individual that he is. Someone being horrid for no reason, he might end up thinking he’s at fault, end up putting himself through hell because he just wouldn’t understand. They had sat down with him one night a few days before he left for his first year at Hogwarts, and tried their best to explain that there are always going to be people in life that aren’t so kind. But there’s only so much you can say to an 11 year old that’s about to embark on an overwhelming adventure, and of course they didn’t want to worry him. But over the years Troye had come to see this for himself, thanks to one person in particular, Tyler Oakley. Troye just wished he could understand. ‘Why doesn’t he like me?’ Has been the question polluting Troye’s mind for the past 4 years. 

 

Troye’s pulled out of his thoughts by a strange crashing sound, followed by a few muttered curses. His wide, blue eyes shoot up from where they were glued to his book, in search of the source of the noise. He sees a shadow appear at the top of the staircase, a second later he makes out the person the shadow belongs to and, oh.

Their eyes lock for an agonisingly long few seconds.

“Oh, I… erm, didn’t think anyone would be up here…” Troye watched puzzled as Tyler looked around awkwardly, shuffling his feet which were turned slightly inward. It was almost as if he was nervous? Troye had never seen Tyler act anything other than ridiculously over confident. It was sort of intriguing? He quickly shook the thought from his head, refusing to feel anything towards this boy. This boy who had shown nothing but dislike towards Troye, since their very first day at Hogwarts.

“I’ll go.” Tyler stated when Troye didn’t reply, turning back the way he came.

“No, wait.” Troye said before thinking, it was as if his brain had starting communicating with his mouth without him realising, the words shocking him as they came out. Tyler’s eyes once again met Troye’s, this time narrowed, questioning.

“I mean, like, you don’t have to… If you don’t want. Like I just mean… don’t feel like you have to leave because I’m here. Like I’m just, you know… Sitting.” As soon as the words were out Troye wanted to kick himself, or better yet, disappear completely. Firstly when did he become incapable of stringing a perfectly simple sentence together? And secondly what? Just what? Why did he even say that? Surely he would want Tyler to leave? Two days before he couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as him. He’d spent the past two days ranting to his friends, much to their annoyance, about how much he disliked him.

Something flashed in Tyler’s eyes, a look Troye thought would be nice to see more often. The only way Troye could describe it would be honest and at the same time as looking kind he looked sad, and regretful. But that was only for a second, before it flashed back to the glare Troye had gotten so used to.

“What and stay here with you? I’ll pass thanks.” That was when Troye felt something snap inside him. He flipped his book shut, getting to his feet.

“What exactly is it that I did to make you hate me so much?” Troye started, stepping closer to Tyler who looked all of a sudden very uncomfortable. He didn’t answer, choosing instead to stare down at his feet. Only angering Troye more. This is what Tyler was good at, confrontation. Yet he wouldn’t even answer Troye?

“Why won’t you just tell me? I’d like to know instead of spending hours thinking about what it is I possibly could have done to deserve this!” Troye could feel himself getting worked up, he knew he’d regret this later, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He wanted answers, and he was determined to get them. At this Tyler finally looked up at Troye, mouth slightly open, something different about his expression.

“You actually care?” Tyler asked after a couple of attempts to say something before noticeably stopping himself.

“I just don’t understand.” Troye’s voice was barely above a whisper now. He could feel tears starting to brim in his eyes and hell no. He was not going to cry in front of Tyler Oakley. There was no way he was going to let Tyler see him this vulnerable. It could only make things worse, Tyler would laugh at him for months. Probably until they left school.

“Forget it.” Troye said, pushing past Tyler to make his way back down the stairs, not making it very far before a hand gripping onto his arm bought him to a standstill. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tyler, knowing he would notice the tears that had started to form in his eyes.

“I didn’t realise it bothered you that much.” Tyler spoke in a quiet, wary voice, dropping his hand from where it was still grasped firmly onto Troye’s arm. Troye still refused to look at him.

“Why wouldn’t it bother me? I didn’t do anything wrong.” His voice breaking toward the end, betraying him. He blinked, and felt a few tears escape his eyes, sliding down his cheeks. He cursed himself for being such a girl, letting himself cry over this.

“Troye…” Finally Troye looked up, he didn’t know whether it was because that was the first time he’s ever heard Tyler call him by his first name, or because of the emotion he could hear in his voice as he said his name. Troye had always been good at reading people and as soon as their eyes met, Troye could see Tyler’s face was full of regret and unspoken apologies.

“Please don’t cry, just please… Don’t.” Tyler almost sounded pained. Like it actually hurt him to see Troye cry. It was all a bit much for Troye to take in, he was stood here crying, because of the boy stood in front of him, who was currently telling him not to cry as if it might set him off as well. None of it made sense.

“Like you would care.” Was all Troye could think to reply, wiping his tear stained cheeks with his sleeve.

“I’m sorry.” Silence before Troye nodded slowly, trying to process the fact that Tyler had just apologised to him, and actually sounded sincere. A few seconds pass with just the sounds of each other breathing to fill the silence.

“I’ve got to go.” Troye rushed, not daring to look Tyler in the eyes before turning and rushing down the stairs, practically sprinting to get back to his dorm room. Too many thoughts running through his mind for him to think straight. Finally after giving The Fat Lady the password, he was inside the Gryffindor common room. He wandered over to one of the sofas and collapsed down onto it, groaning in frustration.

He looked into the fire blazing in front of him, admiring the beauty of the flames, how the different colours blended into one. The shapes of orange merging together, flickering. Fire was kind of beautiful when you really look into it. Maybe, if you really looked into everything in the world, in some way or another everything has a certain beauty to it. Maybe that’s true of people too. Most just tend to look at what’s on the outside, what’s clear and open for them to see. What if you looked deeper. Looked for things that the individual may not even know exist within them. Everything and everyone is beautiful, just sometimes you have to make the effort to search for it. But it’s there.

Troye didn’t know how this thought process was helping him, but for some reason he’s always found comfort in thinking deeply about life. He tries to have the best understanding of everything in the world, and doesn’t believe for a second that things are black or white. There’s a lot more to it than that, and Troye finds it all wonderfully intriguing.

“Hoped I would find you here!” Troye looked up from the fire, blinking at the harsh change of light. Still seeing the flames behind his eyes as they closed. Zoe was perched on the arm of the sofa by his feet grinning at him, her smile soon faltering when she took in his expression.

“Is something wrong?” She asked with a frown. Troye sighed, sitting himself up against the other arm of the sofa, tucking his knees up to his chest.

“No… Well I mean yeah, I don’t know.” Troye stuttered, not even sure how to start trying to explain. It didn’t make sense in his head, how was he supposed to explain it to someone else. Zoe shuffled herself down onto the sofa, moving closer to Troye. Zoe hated when Troye was upset, she knew him better than anyone and knew Troye didn’t get upset about much, but when he did he needed his friends around him. She rested a comforting hand on his knee, knowing he would continue without her pressuring for more information.

“I bumped into Tyler earlier, and I don’t even know Zoe, it was so weird… He was just like he usually is at first but then I got mad and started asking what I’d done to make him hate me and he just went all like, weird… I don’t know how to explain… Then he said he was sorry.” Troye did his best to explain while Zoe sat patiently, taking in what was being said.

“So what did you say?” She asked.

“When?”

“When he said he was sorry, what did you say to him?” Troye ducked his head, playing with a fraying piece of wool on his jumper.

“Um, I kinda just ran off.” He admitted. “I didn’t know what to say to him, he’s been such a fucking dick. And don’t even tell me he hasn’t-“

“Wasn’t going to” Zoe interrupted holding her hands up. 

“Well anyway it’s not like I can just be all like, oh yeah Tyler of course that’s cool, only made me feel like crap for the past four years but oh you’re sorry? No worries mate!” Troye rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“You’ve always told me to forgive and forget.” Zoe reminds him, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes Zoe, but this is a little different to the time Emma set alight to your hair, not even on purpose! Don’t you think?” Zoe laughs a little at the memory.

“I’d just got it done, and it had just got to the length I’d wanted for ages! I take pride in my hair.” She argued, half joking. She knows she had been a little melodramatic about that whole situation, and not talking to Emma for two months may have been a little extreme.

“Yeah, yeah, your hair’s perfect and we should all aspire to have beautiful locks like yours.” Troye joked. Zoe laughed flipping her hair doing a model pose. Quickly calming and looking thoughtfully at Troye.

“Look. What harm can it do just to accept his apology?” Zoe started, stopping when Troye groaned covering his face. Raising her eyebrows at him she continued. “Think back to a couple of days ago… Surely this is a good thing right? Who knows you two might end up bffs.” She said with a wink.

“Yeah totally, wouldn’t that be fabulous.” Troye replied sarcastically.

“So?.. You’ll talk to him in Potions tomorrow… Yes?” Zoe had this great gift of making everything she suggests sound like the right thing to do.

 

“Yes… Fine!” Troye gave in. And as much as he was dreading his Potions lesson the next morning, a small part of him, a part he didn’t quite understand was weirdly looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @heytroyler   
> tumblr: troyler-yo.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

Even after being at Hogwarts for four years, Troye still often struggled to get his head around the whole magic side of things. Of course, Troye loved magic. The things you could do with magic and the things he saw created by magic were unfathomable. Just a quick tap of his wand and he could turn an object into an animal, it was incredible. His eyes would light up every time he successfully did a tricky spell, the feeling could only be described as, well, magical. As much as he loved most parts of magic, he often thought about how magic sometimes took away part of the fun in things. He sat watching a few Hufflepuff third years create a tree house with their wands, and thought back to the time he built a tree house at home with his dad. It had taken them days and days to finally complete, so it was sturdy and big enough to hold them, the feeling of sitting in it after so much hard work was put into making it, that sense of pride. Troye thought magic maybe ruined that a bit. How quick and simple it was just to flick your wand and have things done for you. Not that he was complaining, he wouldn’t change being a wizard for anything in the world.

\--

Troye woke up in a bad mood. He knew instantly he was in a bad mood because even the thought of going down for breakfast, food usually being his preferred activity, didn’t even appeal to him. He sighed, and after a few attempts finally managed to haul himself out of bed and into the shower. He washed quickly, water turned up slightly too hot causing his skin to redden slightly. Once dressed into his uniform, hair styled into his usual quiff, as good as he was going to get it on this bad hair day he was apparently having, he wandered down the stairs to the common room to find Joe and Zoe before the three of them headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“What’s got your wand in a knot this morning?” Joe asks Troye once they’d sat down and breakfast foods started appearing all around them.

“Nothing.” Troye shrugged, eyes focused on the croissant he’d just put on his plate.

“Tyler Oakley troubles again.” Zoe informed Joe, giving him a knowing look. Troye chooses to ignore the comment as Zoe looks thoughtful before turning her attention to Troye.

“Do you think he’s… You know?...” She looks around awkwardly before whispering the last word so only Troye and Joe could hear “Gay?” Troye looks up with a start, eyes wide.

“Like not that it’s a problem or anything, and I’m not stereotyping.... But don’t tell me you don’t think he comes across as gay…” Zoe continues. Troye doesn’t know why but he blushes at the thought. Troye had come out to his friends just the year before. It was the most terrifying thing he’s ever had to experience, even worse than telling his family. His friends were the people he saw most throughout the year, and not that Troye thought any of them were remotely homophobic, or that it would change their opinion of him, it still, naturally, worried him. Of course, they’d all been more than supportive of him, making Troye realise once and for all that he had the best friends in the world. They had all hugged him in turn, making sure he knew how proud they all were and how it didn’t change a thing, he was still the same Troye they knew, and they loved him regardless of his sexuality. It had made Troye feel warm inside, and he considered that maybe, coming out to everyone might not be such a problem after all. He wasn’t there yet though. It was still only his close circle of friends that knew and he wanted to keep it that way, at least for now.

“Yeah I’ve wondered for a while actually.” Joe jumps in. Both heads turn to look at Troye , waiting for his opinion on the subject, looking at him like he’s going to be able to give all the answers.

“I don’t know?... just because I’m gay-” Troye stops himself, quickly looking around to ensure no one had overheard his statement, no one was looking their way so he continued “doesn’t mean that I’m gonna know whenever someone else is.”

“Yeah I know that, but what do you think?” Zoe asks eagerly.

“I honestly don’t know, why are we even having this conversation anyway?” Troye replies, starting to feel uncomfortable. Zoe shrugs and continues to eat her breakfast, taking the hint that this wasn’t a conversation Troye was into right at this moment. Relieved Troye finishes off his food, they continue to talk about other things, their plans for the first Hogsmeade visit, what pranks they hope are going to go down in this year around exam season, and the Quidditch try-outs that were happening later that week, Zoe and Joe both doing their best, once again to convince Troye to try out for seeker. He was quick, and although being muggle-born therefore only riding a broom for the first time at age 11, Troye was good. More than good, he was great, but had never tried out for the house team, he claimed there were other students much better than him and he would just let everyone down. Joe had told him he was being ridiculous but Troye had just shrugged ending the conversation.

\--

Troye dithered outside the Potions classroom, actually considering skipping class, before remembering that the new term had only just begun and bunking off probably wouldn’t be the smartest idea, especially if he wanted to pass his O.W.L’s at the end of the year. Reluctantly he pushed the door open slowly, wandering into the classroom quietly. Tyler was already sat at the desk they shared, but ignored Troye’s presence as he took the seat next to him, not even glancing in his direction. Troye sat down letting out a long breath as he urged the Professor to start the lesson in the hope that some of the awkward atmosphere between the two would disappear. It doesn’t. The lesson begins and the atmosphere only continues to get more tense, as they are instructed on what they will be making today and the best way to make the particular potion. Troye’s not taking any of it in, instead thinking of something, anything to say to make things less weird between the two of them. He didn’t know where they stood in all honestly, did walking away from Tyler after he apologised make him hate him more? Or was the apology him saying ‘I don’t really hate you, I’m just a douche to you’ Troye didn’t know and it was honestly confusing the hell out of him. Once the Professor has stopped talking he makes the decision quickly, not really thinking it through.

“Hey.” Troye swallows as Tyler turns to look at him for the first time since the lesson began. “Um I didn’t mean to just run off yesterday… I just, I don’t know… Thank you. I mean I just wanted to say thanks.” Troye stumbles over his words, eventually managing to get them out. Maybe not as cool and collected as he would of liked, but still, they were out there now. Troye had decided that maybe his life would be a little easier if he just attempted to sort things out with the other boy. It didn’t, in any way mean they were going to become friends, but he supposed being civil wouldn’t hurt. That’s if Tyler even wanted that.

“Why are you saying thank you?” Tyler asked with a frown. Troye watched the way Tyler twiddled his thumbs on the table as he spoke, shifting in his chair. Troye couldn’t help but suddenly feel endeared by the boy sat next to him. What was it about him? And how had his attitude towards Troye changed so quickly.

“For apologising.” Troye answered chewing his bottom lip nervously; hoping Tyler hadn’t decided he wanted to forget the conversation they had yesterday.

“You’re thanking me for apologising for being a dick to you?” Tyler asked shaking his head a little, staring at Troye. Troye shrugged, not meeting Tyler’s gaze. He wasn’t sure how to reply. Tyler shook his head again, a little laugh escaping his lips. “Of course you are.” Tyler sighed. “Of course you’re going to thank me, because you’re so ridiculously nice like that. Of course you would accept an apology from someone who’s been horrid to you for four years.” Tyler stops himself, blushing slightly and looking like he thinks he may have said too much.

“I wasn’t going to, just so you know.” Troye claims, putting his shoulders back. Tyler smirks in return, raising an eyebrow. Troye feels some of the tension ease. 

“Oh?” He questions, smirk still on his face.

“No actually, I wasn’t. I was really mad.” Troye huffs. Tyler full on laughs at this.

“Were you now? And what does Troye do when he’s really, really mad then?” Tyler laughs, he’s taking the piss out of him, but the difference this time is Troye can see, maybe the start of a fond smile on Tyler’s face as he does it, instead of the scowl that was always etched onto his features in the past. Tyler stops laughing, looking at Troye to see him frowning, pout on his lips, but clearly trying his best to hold back a smile.

“But honestly, I am sorry. Really sorry, actually…” Tyler says, tone serious for a moment, and Troye would be lying if he denied that his stomach fluttered a little as Tyler looked straight into his eyes.

“It’s cool.” Troye stated. And it was. Zoe was right when she said that Troye had always said for her to forgive and forget, Troye had never been one to hold grudges and fuck it, why should this be any different? He was curious as to the reasons behind Tyler’s change of heart, but decided to maybe leave those questions for another day.

“Don’t think I don’t still hate your ass because you’re a Slytherin though.” Troye joked, laughing as Tyler gasped in mock horror, holding his hand over his heart.

 

This was okay, Troye decided. This was a side to Tyler he could definitely cope with, might even go as far to say he maybe, just might start enjoying his company. Troye pushed that thought aside quick, nope this was just being civil towards one another. That’s all it was going to be, because after all Tyler Oakley may have sorted things out with him but he was still a massive douchebag Slytherin, right?... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @heytroyler  
> tumblr: troyler-yo.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

Broomstick in hand, Troye stood observing as the eager Gryffindors one by one made their way out onto the Quidditch pitch. He frowned wandering why on earth he had agreed to try out. Zoe, Joe and Alfie had finally managed to persuade Troye the previous day, saying that the team really needed him this year if they were to have any hope of winning the cup. Troye loved flying, he really did. The exhilaration and freedom of soaring through the air, not to mention how peaceful it was, just the clouds and your own thoughts for company. But the thing was, he really wasn’t sure how much he would enjoy being watched by hundreds of people, all those eyes on him at the same time, all willing him to catch the bloody snitch. Every year he had been telling himself that next year he would try out. Now it was his fifth year he supposed it was about time he at least tried, he may not even make the team. There was probably some new first year that would get seeker. Troye knew this was unlikely, a first year hadn’t made the house team since Potter. He sighed, taking a deep breath before cautiously making his way over to where Connor was stood surrounded by fellow Gryffindors. This was Connor’s first year as Captain and Troye knew how much it meant to him to do well. Connor spotted him quickly, eyes darting over to Troye’s direction, he gave Troye a beaming smile and an eager thumbs up. Connor had also been trying to get Troye on the team for the past couple of years. Well there was no getting out of it now, Troye thought as he returned a slight smile, ducking his head.

\--

“So?!” Joe looked at Troye hopefully. It was lunch time, they were all sat together on the Hufflepuff table; Joe, Troye, Zoe, Alfie, Louise and Caspar. Troye had only just got there as the Quidditch trials had ran on a little longer than Connor had expected, due to a tough decision of who to make Beaters.

“I got seeker.” Troye couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. As the try outs had gone on Troye had come to the realisation that he actually really wanted this, he loved being part of a team, and now couldn’t wait for the practices to begin. Their first match is against Hufflepuff, and from what he’s heard their captain Jim Chapman was doing everything he could to win this year. It was bound to be a tough match.

“See what did I tell you!” Zoe jumped up to pull Troye into a crushing hug.

“Connor would’ve been an idiot not to put you on the team mate, you’re easily the best player we’ve got!” Alfie said patting Troye on the back, once Zoe had let him out of the embrace.

“You’re gonna give that Oakley a run for his money when you guys play Slytherin!” Louise said, already looking excited by the thought of the Gryffindor/Slytherin game that would take place later on in the year. And oh. Troye had completely forgotten. Tyler Oakley was the Slytherin seeker, he’d been made seeker in year two, and Troye doesn’t like to admit it but he’s pretty sure Tyler’s the reason Slytherin had won the cup the past two years running. He felt himself blush at the mention of Tyler’s name, thinking back to the Potions class earlier on in the week, how they’d joked around, basically acting like friends for the whole lesson. It was weird, but a nice weird. Troye wouldn’t mind having more lessons the same in the future.

“What’s going on with you two anyway, last I knew you hated each other? Zoe said something about you guys being cool now?” Caspar questioned before anyone had a chance to reply to Louise. Troye scratched his neck awkwardly, he didn’t really know what was going on himself.

“Erm I guess we’re cool, yeah.” Troye replied. Caspar raised his eyebrows.

“But you like really, really hated him…”

“I know, I don’t know what’s going on to be honest Cas, he said sorry so I said okay. Not really much else to it.” Caspar nodded looking thoughtful.

“Do you think he’s gay?” Caspar blurted out suddenly, causing Joe and Zoe to laugh and Troye to sigh. 

“God! What is it with you guys, who cares if he’s gay it’s not like it matters!”

“Yeah but, say he was…” Louise started with a smirk.

“No.” Troye cut her off. “Definitely not. I would like this conversation to end now, thank you.” The others laughed.

“Okay, okay!” Louise said holding her hands up. “But like… Do you think he’s hot?” That was it, they were gone into fits of laughter while poor Troye frowned at them all.

“I’m leaving.” Troye huffed, gathering his things around him.

“Noo Troye! I’m sorry I won’t mention him again, I promise!” Louise said, making a grab for Troye’s arm to keep him at the table. Troye sighed but stayed put. The truth was Troye was getting these weird, unexplainable feelings towards Tyler that were definitely, 100% not there before. He couldn’t explain it, he just found himself wanting to know more and more about the Slytherin boy, and to be honest the thought kind of scared him.

“But think of all the hot guys that are gonna be into you now you’re Seeker” Louise said wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

“I need new friends.” Troye said, shaking his head at her, not being able to help the laugh that escapes. His friends could be complete wind ups but he still loved them all the same, and it wasn’t like Troye couldn’t take a bit of banter.

 

\--

“So, news travels fast. Heard you’re the new Gryffindor Seeker.” Tyler states, not bothering to say hi, throwing himself down into his seat next to Troye. Troye looks up to see Tyler looking at him, eyes narrowed in a way that seems like he’s challenging him. Well two can play that game.

“You would have heard correctly.” Troye replies simply, small smile on his lips. Tyler frowns.

“You do know I’m the Slytherin Seeker.” Troye rolls his eyes, everyone in the god damn school knew that, whether they liked Quidditch or not.

“I’m aware of that, yes.” Tyler narrowed his eyes again, staring straight into Troye’s . Troye ignored the giddy feeling that washed over him. Tyler continued to stare, before a smile washes over his face.

“I will crush you, Sivan.” Is all he replies. Troye full on laughs, hand covering his mouth. Tyler glares.

“You have no idea what’s coming for you.” The smirk on Tyler’s face as he says that only makes Troye laugh harder.

“Oooh bad man Slytherin coming for me.” Troye laughs again. Tyler eyes Troye before flicking up the collar of his shirt.

“Us Slytherins will fuck you up!” Tyler says, doing his best impression of a chav, which ends up sounding ridiculous in his slightly high pitched voice. Neither of the boys can keep a straight face for long as Tyler laughs loud, Troye shaking his head at him but a smile prominent on his face. Troye realises this is the first time Tyler has properly laughed in his presence. And yeah, so what if he thinks his laugh is sort of adorable. No one has to know about that.

\--

It was three weeks later when Troye realised he was well and truly fucked. He’d been doing well to ignore any feelings towards Tyler, who now weirdly enough was kind of like a friend to Troye. Maybe friend was pushing it a little, but they were definitely well on their way to friendship levels. But today Tyler had decided he was going to look particularly nice, not helping the constant battle Troye was having with himself. Tyler’s quiff was styled to perfection, his trousers a little tighter than usual, smile a little brighter. So now apparently he notices things like how much Tyler is smiling and how freaking tight his stupid, bloody trousers are. Troye was angry at himself. How had he let this happen? Why had he let this happen? The little things he kept noticing were slowly becoming harder and harder to ignore and it was driving Troye crazy.

“SIVAN!” Troye was knocked out of his daydream. He turned his attention to Tyler who seemed in a particularly good mood given the fact it was first thing in the morning. Troye had barely managed to drag himself out of bed this morning, and he knew he looked a little dishevelled, having chosen the extra few minutes of sleep rather than having time to actually get ready because let’s face it, priorities.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Tyler questioned. Troye knew straight away Tyler was on about Gryffindors match against Hufflepuff taking place the next day, thinking about it caused an uneasy feeling in his gut. He had been trying to ignore how nervous he was but as the match had got closer and closer Troye couldn’t ignore it anymore. His house were relying on him, all those people, he couldn’t fuck it up. It was only added pressure that his friends were all telling him how great he was and how well he’d do, obviously they were only trying to make him feel better but it only added to Troye’s nerves. Having all those people think that you’re great, what if he went out there and he was completely rubbish? He just didn't want to let anyone down, and it being his first match, the pressure was really on. 

“Of course.” Troye replied trying his best to sound confident. “And I’d better be seeing you in Gryffindor colours.” Troye joked. Tyler looked absolutely appalled.

“You have to be joking me. Red and gold would totally suit me, but as if I’d ever wear Gryffindor colours, I’d rather be seen in yellow and trust me yellow is not a colour I can pull off well.” Tyler states, giving Troye a pointed look. 

“Oh here I was hoping I’d have a little cheerleader.” Troye smirked.

“Watch who you’re calling little” Tyler said flicking Troye’s ear. “And I can’t be seen cheering for another seeker!”

“It’s okay Ty” Troye said resting his hand on Tyler’s shoulder “I know you’ll be cheering for me on the inside.” Troye laughed as Tyler scowled at him, shrugging Troye’s hand off. This was how they were now. Troye found it hilarious to wind Tyler up, knowing he’d always get a reaction from him. Tyler reminded him of a stroppy child sometimes. Part the reason being that he was completely and utterly adorable, and Troye couldn’t help the fondness in his eyes as he looked over to see Tyler pouting.

“Should I get you a shirt with my name printed on the back? You could be a proper fanboy then” The incredible scowl that was sent Troye’s way was enough to think maybe he should quit with the wind up before Tyler hit him.

“Funny one, Sivan. Do look out for me tomorrow though, I’ll be the one stood in the Slytherin stands in Hufflepuff colours, cheering when they beat you.” Tyler retaliated.

 

“Ouch.” Troye said holding his hand across his heart as if wounded. “You don’t mean that, it’s okay I won’t tell.” Troye poked Tyler’s side, causing him to jump in his seat. So, yes. Some may say Troye was flirting, but really it was all just a bit of friendly banter, so what if they had a lot of it. That’s all it was, friendly banter. Although friendly banter with his other friends definitely didn’t leave him with a giddy, warm feeling every time they laughed at something he’d said, or smiled in his direction. That only seemed to come about in the presence of a cute, incredibly sassy Slytherin. Yep. He was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @heytroyler  
> tumblr: troyler-yo.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

“I can’t do this, I can’t do this, seriously, Joe are you listening to me? I can’t-“

“Do this?” Joe adds before Troye has the chance to. Pacing back and forth, broomstick in hand Troye willed the nerves to disappear. He was supposed to be out on the pitch in ten minutes and his insides felt like they were tearing apart, he’s never felt so sick with nerves in his life.

 

“Troye listen to me.” Joe stopped Troye in his tracks, gripping onto his shoulders. “You’re going to be fine, and everyone’s going to be proud of you whatever happens.” Joe attempts to calm Troye. Connor had gone to fetch Joe from the stands about twenty minutes ago, having tried and failed to get Troye to calm down. They were in the Gryffindor changing room, surrounded by the rest of the team, all looking pumped and ready to go.

“I feel sick.” Was all Troye could bring himself to reply, biting his lip. He went and sat himself down on one of the benches, putting his head between his knees.

“Look, don’t even think about anyone else. Just concentrate on what you’re doing and don’t think about the people watching, pretend you’re just at a practice or something, yeah?” Joe sat down next to Troye, resting a comforting hand on his back.

“Okay.” Troye lifted his head, eyes focused and nodded a couple of times, “Yeah, okay. I can do this.” He tried to put as much confidence into his voice as possible, because maybe if he could convince everyone else he’d be fine he could convince himself also.

“That’s the spirit mate!” Joe said grinning. Troye gave his most convincing smile back before pulling Joe into a hug.

“Thanks Joe, you da best.” Troye said as Joe’s arms squeezed round his shoulders.

“Anytime.” Joe said, pulling away after feeling a tap on his shoulder. He looked round to see Connor standing behind him.

“Sorry Joe, gotta do the talk, players only I’m afraid! Thanks for coming though.” Joe nodded giving Troye another quick, reassuring hug before leaving. Troye gathered with the rest of the team as Connor stood on one of the benches. He was feeling slightly calmer after Joe’s visit, it was amazing how well his friends seemed to know exactly what he needed to hear before even he did. He was still shaking like a leaf, was still absolutely terrified, but if he just did as Joe suggested and didn’t overthink he knew he’d be okay.

“Listen up!” Connor shouted to the team. “Hufflepuff have the best team this year than they’ve had for a long time! We have to be on top form, because yes. They may be great. But we’re better! Right? RIGHT?”

“Right!” Everyone responds. Troye only manages a small squeak as Connor continues.

“I know we can win. You know we can win. Let’s go out there and show everyone else that we can win! Okay?”

“Okay!” The team chants, excitement and anticipation filling the room.

Once Connor’s finished and after a couple of chants of “GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!” he leads the team out onto the pitch. Troye stands next to Connor by the entrance, waiting for the signal for them to walk out. He grips onto his broom handle so tight he can see his knuckles turning white. Connor looks over at him, worry in his eyes.

“Troye don’t panic. You’re great, just have fun. We’re here to have fun, remember that yeah?” Connor gives him a reassuring smile, and Troye nods his head in reply, chewing on his bottom lip. The signal is given and they make their way onto the pitch.

\--

 

“YOU DID IT! YOU FUCKING DID IT!” Troye can feel people surrounding him, patting him on the back, pulling him into hugs. He’d done it. He’d caught the snitch. The nerves he’d felt before the game had quickly vanished once he’d starting concentrating on the job at hand, find and catch the snitch. That was all he had to do, find a ball and catch it. They had been about an hour and a half into the game, Hufflepuff were leading by ten points. It had been a close game the whole way through, the teams pretty evenly matched. That’s when Troye spotted a shimmering in the distance by one of the Hufflepuff goal posts, he had been high above the pitch, but dived, speeding down as soon as he saw it. Not even wasting time to see where the Hufflepuff seeker was. His eyes were not leaving that tiny gold ball until it was safely in his hand. He could hear the crowds cheering around him and he picked up speed, feeling the wind through his hair. It moved. Troye’s eyes followed the snitch as it changed route, flying over towards the Slytherin stands, he followed, making a quick turn on his broom and shooting off after it. He was getting closer and he could feel the adrenalin pumping through every inch of his body as he reached a hand out in front of him, he could feel the Hufflepuff seeker closing in on him and he picked up speed. Just before it went over the Slytherin stands Troye gave one last push and grabbed it. He felt the wings of the snitch flutter in his hand, stilling. He felt everyone in the stand erupt around him, cheers of joy. Some obvious boos, he was next to the Slytherin stands after all. But Troye couldn’t care less. He’d done it. He held the snitch high in the air as he flew around the stands, smile taking over his face, slowing over where the Gryffindors were. He heard Gryffindor announced as winners and he flew to the ground, where his team were waiting, ready to jump on him with hugs and shouts of congratulations. Troye doesn’t remember a time he’s felt better.

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room that evening was incredible, everyone on such a high after the win. Troye couldn’t keep count of the people that had approached him to tell him how great he’d been, he felt amazing. He slipped out after a while though, after the events of the day Troye needed a little time to himself to relax and wind down, and an evening walk around the grounds sounded perfect. He pulled a beanie down over this hair, as it had just started to get a little chilly coming into October. He made sure to tell his friends where he was going, the last thing he wanted was for them to not know where he’d disappeared to and get worried. Troye had never felt more calm, happy and content as he wandered around, breathing in the evening air. He smiled as he thought of the crowd’s reaction when he caught the snitch. The happiness that had bubbled inside of him, the feeling of making people proud. That’s all Troye ever wanted to do, make people proud of him. His friends, his family. All the people he cared about most. They were the important ones, and Troye vowed to himself that he would always do everything he could to make them proud and to be proud of himself. That’s what mattered.

He pulled his beanie down further over his head, as he jumped down the steps leading out onto the grounds by the lake, he spotted a figure sat under one of the trees, leant up against the trunk and as he got closer the person became more recognisable. The lilac hair, hunched over shoulders and the familiar green Slytherin uniform. Troye wasn’t sure if he should go over, Tyler was probably sat down here away from everyone for the fact that he didn’t want company. Just as he was about to turn and head back into the castle Tyler looked up, meeting Troye’s gaze. Now Troye knew Tyler had seen him he figured it’d probably be more awkward if he turned and ran away, so he continued to wander over to him, throwing him a quick wave.

“Congrats, Gryffindor.” Tyler greeted him, as Troye stood in front of him Tyler looked up through his glasses, smiling.

“Thanks.” Troye replied, Tyler seemed happy enough with his presence so he sat down next to him, starting to pick at the blades of grass.

“What you doing out here? Thought you’d be celebrating with all your Gryffindor chums.” Tyler said with a smirk. 

“Yeah well, there’s only so much celebrating I can do before it gets tiring.” Troye replied not bothering to lie. Tyler turned slightly to face him, shuffling himself a bit, consciously or not moving himself slightly closer to Troye.

“Yeah I get you.” Tyler said, giving Troye a genuine, understanding smile. Troye felt his stomach flip, and closed his eyes, breathing out, willing the feeling to go away. “I’m guessing you didn’t see me today then?” Tyler continued, looking a little shy all of a sudden. Troye gave him a questioning look.

“No? Why?” Troye was sure he could see a slight pink tint forming on Tyler’s cheeks, as he watched him look down, fiddling with a button on his blazer.

“No reason.” Tyler said quickly, not meeting Troye’s gaze.

“Come on, tell me.” Troye wanted to see what it was that was making Tyler react in this odd way, and why would he have wanted Troye to see him during the game.

“It’s really nothing, don’t worry yourself Sivan” Tyler replied, evidently trying to collect himself. Troye frowned, eyebrows coming together.

“Tell me.” He said poking Tyler’s leg. Tyler sighed, defeated.

“I was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, okay… Like obviously only because I fell out with some loser Hufflepuff in Charms the other day, so like I obviously wasn’t going to support them considering he’s on the team, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact you’re seeker, so don’t go thinking whatever you’re thinking.” Troye’s smirk grew as Tyler went on, his eyebrows raised. Troye knew Tyler was lying, and Tyler knew Troye knew he was lying, and Troye thought yes. He is definitely blushing, and yes it is quite possibly the cutest thing Troye has ever seen. Troye continued to stare at Tyler with his eyebrows raised in question, Tyler still looking slightly pink and flustered.

“It’s true! You should have heard what that annoying Hufflepuff said to me, making out like I was rubbish at Quidditch!” Tyler tried to sound convincing, but he knew he wasn’t doing a very good job. Troye nodded, smiling, still not saying anything. Tyler huffed out a sigh, throwing his hands up.

“Okay fine! Maybe I did wear it a tiny little bit to support you, but I’m talking the tiniest small bit okay. Like majority was definitely aimed in anger at the Hufflepuff idiot.” Troye laughed patting Tyler’s arm.

“Awh, Tilly! Aren’t you the sweetest.” Troye said with a grin. Tyler glared at him.

“Tilly?” He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

“I like it.” Troye said with a shrug, smiling back when Tyler couldn’t hold in his smile. They continued to look at each other for a few moments, and coming to the realisation that Tyler’s eyes were the most beautiful things he’d ever seen made Troye’s heart feel like it was about to explode out his chest.

“Hey, Tyler?” Troye said quietly. “Can I ask you a question?” When Tyler nodded in response, Troye thought for a second about the best way to phrase the question, before figuring he may as well just come out with it.

“Why didn’t you like me for so long?” He chewed his bottom lip nervously before adding “Did I do something?” All of a sudden Troye felt extremely small and nervous, with Tyler sat so close next to him. He didn’t dare look at Tyler, worried what his reaction would be.

“Um, it’s like… I don’t know, you know the rivalry Gryffindor and Slytherin have…” Tyler trailed off. Troye sighed, he knew this was what Tyler would put it down to.

“Yeah I know, but why did you just take that out on me then?” Troye continued to pick at the grass by his feet. If he’d looked up he would have seen Tyler’s sad expression, and he would have seen Tyler’s hand reach out for him, but quickly draw back just as it got close, sighing, thinking better of it.

“I don’t know Troye, I just… I wish I could explain, but I was just a dick for no reason and I’m really sorry… Again.” Troye nodded, accepting this was probably the only explanation he was going to get.

“Yeah no, it’s fine… I guess I was just worried I’d done something to offend you.”

“What? No!” Troye finally looked up to see Tyler’s shocked and slightly guilty expression. “No, you didn’t do anything. Honestly it was all down to be being a massive dickhead.” Tyler laughed unamusingly.

“Hey, let’s just forget it yeah? Sorry for bringing it up again, I was just curious is all.” He replied doing his best to give Tyler a sweet, reassuring smile.

“Okay.” Tyler agreed, returning the smile. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just happily looking out over the lake, appreciating the beauty of the sun starting to set, reflecting the array of pretty colours onto the surface of the lake. Troye thought if this moment was a song, he would want it on repeat forever. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Troye broke the silence.

“I’ll wear something Slytherin to your game.” He declared. Tyler looked at him, smile big and bright, reaching his eyes. “Only because I had this massive fight with some Ravenclaw in Divination the other day…” Troye smirks imitating Tyler.

“Shut up.” Tyler said with a laugh, shoving Troye’s shoulder. “You promise?” He adds sincerely. Troye takes in Tyler’s genuine expression, and how could he even begin to say no to that face, he smiles before agreeing.

 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @heytroyler  
> tumblr: troyler-yo.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

Troye was restless, it was the middle of the night and he couldn’t for the life of him get any sleep. A thousand thoughts keeping his mind running, and no matter how he attempted to clear his head it seemed impossible. Troye wasn’t usually one to break school rules but right now he could really do with some air. He slipped out of bed as quietly as possible, not wanted to wake anyone. Pulling on his shoes and jacket he picked up his wand from the table beside his bed and crept out of the dorm, whispering “lumos” into the darkness causing the tip of his wand light up, shining light all around him so he can see his way. He manages to get out of the castle without any trouble and soon he's back in one of his favourite spots, sat down by the lake, the sounds of nature and the cool brisk air quickly relaxing him. Troye knew what he was doing was dangerous; there were of course many reasons aside from getting enough sleep as to why students shouldn’t be outside the castle at night. But Troye found the darkness with the contrast of the bright moon reflecting into the water of the lake so calming, and he likes to think he’s fairly good at defensive spells so if a situation were to occur he would be able to defend himself. He sighs, picking up a few rough stones and throwing them one by one into the lake, watching the water ripple on the surface where the stone had landed, quickly sinking to the bottom likely never to be seen by him again. This had Troye thinking, it’s funny how quickly things can disappear from your life. One minute they’re there and then without any warning they can just disappear; people don’t prepare themselves enough for those situations. That’s why there’s always so much heartache and despair. People are too naive, never believing that things are going to be taken away from them, until they are, leaving them torn apart. He supposes it’s kind of the same with people that enter your life. You can go from not even knowing of someone’s existence, to then a few days, weeks, months later not being able to imagine having to live without them. It’s a scary thought, how much you rely on someone’s existence. How much just that one person can make you smile when you don’t feel like smiling, can make you laugh when all you thought you wanted to do was cry, and before you know it you find yourself not being able to live without them. Just the thought makes your heart ache. And right now Troye’s heart was aching, aching at the thought of the boy with the secretly warm heart and soul, the boy with the perfect hair and the heart-warming smile, the boy with the pretty blue eyes hidden behind his glasses that would light up with joy when he laughed. The boy he knew he was slowly falling for.

 

\--

When Troye woke the next day he felt numb. Numb at the realisation that this boy now felt like such an important part of his life in such a short amount of time, knowing that nothing would or could ever happen between them because there was no way Tyler could ever look at him like that. It wasn’t that didn’t like himself or the way he looked, wasn’t that he thought no one would ever like him, just there was so much that would stand in their way. Firstly, Troye had absolutely no idea if Tyler even liked guys, then if, suppose he did, there’s the matter of whether or not he even liked Troye in that way. Then on top of that, they’re two boys. And as much as Troye wish that didn’t matter, he knew it would. It would matter to some people, and Tyler wasn’t exactly in a house with the most accepting students. So yeah, there were a lot of 'if's' and he’d accepted that pretty early on, so when it came to admitting any feelings towards the other boy, Troye decided it was probably best kept to himself. He wished he lived in a world that was simple, hell doesn’t everyone? Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t. He has to accept there’s always going to be things in life he can’t have, that’s just part of it.

He drags himself out of bed, taking his time this morning to get ready, not having the energy to rush about. He just wants to see his friends, knowing they will be able to put a smile on his face, he could always rely on them for that. 

“You and Tyler looked close in Potions yesterday.” Zoe commented as they as sat down for breakfast, choosing today to sit at the Hufflepuff table with Caspar and Louise. Of course Tyler would be the first conversation they had. “Things going okay with you two then?” She asked raising an eyebrow. Troye internally groaned, shuffling awkwardly.

“Yeah, I mean we’re cool.” Hoping that would close off any conversation Zoe was hoping they’d have, apparently not. 

“Cool?” Her face turned suspicious, although really Troye thought there was absolutely nothing she should feel suspicious about. “Looked more than cool to me.” She gave him a look, as if imply there was something Troye was failing to mention.

“Well I mea-“ He was interrupted by a voice. A voice he was sure he knew.

“Troye!” He glanced over in the direction the voice came from and sure enough Tyler was confidently striding towards the table where Troye and his friends were sat. He came and perched himself down on the bench next to Troye, a smug smile on his face that Troye wasn’t sure he wanted to know the reason behind. He swallowed nervously, looking round at his friends who were all glancing questionally between Tyler and him. Tyler didn’t wait for Troye to answer, instead reaching into the bag he had slung over one shoulder, ignoring the looks from Troye’s friends.

“Got you a present.” Tyler said singing the words, as he dug around in his bag producing long, stripy piece of material after a couple of seconds. Once unravelled, Troye could see it was a scarf. A scarf with green and sliver stripes. Slytherin colours. Right. Of course. Tyler proceeded to grin wide as he wrapped the scarf around Troye’s neck. “Don’t forget.” He said, tugging one of the ends of the scarf. Troye only nodded, not trusting himself to say anything, embarrassed, knowing that one slip up and he friends would be able to read his feelings all over his face. Tyler just grinned wide, hopping up off the bench and with a quick “See ya later!” He skipped off to the Slytherin table. Troye quickly unwrapped the scarf, looking down at his plate, a blush forming on his cheeks. He waited for the inevitable.

“What?” Louise said pausing to look around at her friends with wide eyes. “What just happened?” She asked, shocked. Troye looked up to see pretty much the same expression mirrored on all of his friends faces. The others seemed at loss at what to say so Louise carried on for them.

“Troye please do explain to us why Tyler Oakley just came over and seductively wrapped a scarf around your-“

“It wasn’t seductive!” Troye argued, blush reforming on his cheeks. Louise raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah you guys are totally cool” Zoe said, putting emphasis on the last word, mocking how Troye had described the two of them minutes before, the others sniggered.

“What’s with the scarf though? You plan on abandoning us to live up the Slytherin high life?” Joe asked, taking a big bite of his bacon sandwich. Troye signed knowing he had no other option but to explain.

“No, I kind of said I’d wear it to the Slytherin/Ravenclaw match…” Troye told them quietly. He was sure they knew. Sure it was written all over his face. Why did Tyler have to do that in front of all his friends, he couldn’t have just waited and given it to Troye another time.

“Wait, hold up.” Caspar said looking at Troye in disbelief. “You agreed to wear a Slytherin scarf to a Quidditch match?”

“He wore a Gryffindor one to the last game!” Troye defended, which probably if he’d thought about it more wasn’t the right thing for him to come out with.

“Sorry, sorry, what?!” 

“Tyler Oakley wore a Gryffindor scarf to a Quidditch match?!”

“He fell out with a Hufflepuff on the team so he decided to support Gryffindor instead.” Troye said with a shrug attempting to sound casual using Tyler’s excuse he’d used with him.

“Oh, that’s what he told you is it?” Zoe said with an eyebrow raised, smirk on her lips.

“Right, if that’s all then I really do need to go I have to hand in my essay to Professor Lovegood before lessons start.” Troye rushed, making his excuses. He jumped up from the table quickly, not looking at any of his friends, knowing the looks he would receive if he did. As he walked away Troye missed the knowing glances his friends all gave each other as they watched him hurry out the Great Hall.

\--

Two weeks later and Troye was doing well, he was a good actor. He’d always been a good actor; it had been something he’d always wanted to go into growing up, before he’d been thrown into the world he finds himself in now of course. But he worried that at some point Tyler was going to see through his acting skills, worried that he was going to look into Troye’s eyes one day and seen it all written out. That terrified him. Scared him more than anything, because regardless of his feelings, he really, really didn’t want to lose Tyler as a friend. He struggles to believe how much time they wasted not being friends, it just seems unnatural for them not to be. They get each other; Troye had actually admitted to Tyler that he hadn’t ever met anyone who got his sense of humour as much as Tyler does. He regretted that comment afterwards. Not because it wasn’t true, just he was trying, really trying not to slip up, to not put any of his feelings on show and he thought maybe with that comment he’d pushed it a little. Tyler had been delighted though, his smile bigger than Troye had seen before, so that reassured Troye that maybe it wasn’t the worst thing he could have said. But he vowed to be more careful in the future, to think a bit more before letting something slip out.

They’d been doing surprising well in Potions since Tyler decided to stop screwing everything up in a bid to annoy Troye, and Troye for the first time since attending Hogwarts actually looked forward to the lessons.

“Like I said at the beginning of the year, things are going to be tougher this year. It’s your O.W.L’s so there’s a lot of work to be done if you have any hope of getting Acceptable in your results.” He heard Tyler let out a groan next to him as Professor Rouly continued to speak. “New out of class project, you and your partner will be researching and making one potion off the list I am about to give you, it’s entirely up to you which one you decide to make but take note that majority take at least a week to prepare so don’t think leaving it till the night before is going to be sufficient enough to get you a good result.” He began walking round the classroom handing out pieces of parchment, Troye picked up the piece that had been placed onto their desk, eyes scanning over the page.

“Is he serious?” He whispers to Tyler. “These are really difficult potions; I didn’t even think we’d try half of these until N.E.W.T level at least.” Tyler took the paper from him, looking over the names of the various potions.

“I’ve barely even heard of any of them before.” Tyler said shaking his head, looking over the list again. “You nerd.” He said looking at Troye, grinning. 

“Shut up.” Troye said shoving Tyler’s side. Tyler squealed slightly in shock, his chair tipping a little causing Tyler to wobble off balance, before quickly managing to correct himself, sending a glare Troyes way. Troye only laughed, a little too loudly as it got the attention of the Professor stood at the front of the classroom.

“Oakley, Sivan. Do I need to ask you to remove yourselves from my classroom or are you going to act the age you are and concentrate on your work?” Rouly gives them both a questioning look.

“Sorry Professor.” Troye says quietly, cheeks reddening. Troye always hated being told off by teachers. He always wanted everyone to like him, resulting in him feeling embarrassed when he got negative attention. Troye looks round the room and sees Zoe looking at him with a smirk; she looks at Tyler then back to him, giving Troye a questioning look. Troye ignores her glancing at Tyler, who looks like he’s trying to hold in a laugh.

“Sorry Professor.” Tyler mimics laughing.

“Just because you’re used to being told off.” Troye whispers. “Mr, I do whatever the hell I want.”

“Hey! That’s so not true.” Tyler replies, hitting Troye lightly on the chest. Troye raises his eyebrows.

“It’s not!” Tyler exclaims loudly.

“OAKLEY, SIVAN, DETENTION, TONIGHT.” Troye scowls at Tyler. “What?” Tyler mouths at him. Troye, not wanting to risk getting into even more trouble finds a spare piece of parchment, dipping his Quill into the ink he writes.

‘I’ve never had a detention before, this is your fault.’ He shows the parchment to Tyler who laughs, then begins to write underneath Troye’s words.

‘You shouldn’t let evil Slytherins influence you so much then.’ Tyler passes it back to Troye who can’t help the smile on his lips after he’s read the words.

‘Yeah I was thinking about that actually, maybe we should stop being friends. I mean you’re just an evil, douchbag Slytherin. Also, you have an annoying laugh.’ Troye smirks as he watches Tyler read. Tyler looks over at him, mouth open in mock horror.

‘How very dare you! Don’t pretend you don’t love my laugh, Sivan. I know your secrets.” Troye tries not to blush, obviously Tyler didn’t really know what Troye was hiding but the words made him uncomfortable.

‘You know nothing’

‘Is that so…’

‘Prove it’

‘Hmm, well for a start you totally pee in the shower, don’t even deny it I can see right through your lies’ Troye struggles to hold a laugh as he reads, relaxing now he knows Tyler isn’t serious.

‘Ew gross, like I’d do that, is that something you want to admit to Ty?’

‘Always. You should try it.’

‘You disgust me.’

‘You love it.’

‘Hm.’

They were dismissed shortly after, Tyler grips onto Troye’s arm, getting his attention as he goes to make his way out the classroom.

“So, we need to, like, work out what we’re doing for this project.” Tyler starts.

“Oh yeah.” Troye replies, knowing that they have to do it outside of class but not wanting to be the one to ask when or where they were going to do it.

“Have you got any frees today?” Tyler asks.

“Um yeah, fourth and fifth?” Troye answers.

“Cool me too! Meet me down by the lake.” Tyler smiles and walks away, not waiting for Troye to respond. He turns to see Zoe waiting behind him, giving Troye the same look she’d been throwing his way throughout the lesson.

 

“Don’t even start, Zoe.” He warns her, picking up his stuff and walking towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @heytroyler  
> tumblr: troyler-yo.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

The lake was peaceful, it was always peaceful. Troye wished he had a boat so he could sail right into the middle, and just sit and appreciate the silence. Just the soothing sound of the water surrounding him. He preferred the lake in the summer, mind. He remembered one cold winter when Caspar had dared him to swim in the lake, not wanting to back down on a dare, Troye had reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t one of his greatest experiences, and he winces thinking back at the cold temperature, how he’d been ill for a week afterwards because of the icy waters. Caspar, of course had found it absolutely hilarious, tears rolling down his cheeks where he had been laughing so hard. Troye hadn’t spoken to him for nearly a week, which only amused Caspar more.

 

Tyler hadn't arrived yet so Troye was taking the opportunity to continue working on his latest song. A song about the power our emotions have over all of us. How, no matter how hard anyone tries, our emotions make all big life decisions, and by trying to ignore them you are in fact only making things harder for yourself in the future. Troye had realised this lately, he realised that pushing things down and throwing them aside when you feel something you don’t want to feel doesn’t help, because those feelings don’t actually get thrown away or forgotten. They get put in a place where they build and build, and then all of a sudden one day you burst. You’re better off letting yourself feel what you feel and accepting that you feel that way, if you’re having a bad day, hell, everyone has bad days. Instead of forcing yourself to be happy, accept it. Well, he was trying to put that into lyrics. But he often found his mind would run before he had the chance to get words onto paper.

 

“What do you write in that little book?” Troye jumped, quickly snapping his lyric book shut. His eyes shooting up to meet familiar blue ones that, no matter what, always made his heart beat faster. He had been so lost in his world that he hadn’t heard Tyler approach.

 

“Oh, um just lyrics and stuff.” Troye muttered quietly, sliding the notebook into his bag.

 

“Oh cool! I didn’t know you were into music, you’ll have to show me one day.” Tyler replied excitedly, swinging his bag onto the ground next to Troye and sitting down.

 

“Hmm yeah, maybe.” Troye answered reluctantly. Not that he didn’t want an excuse to spend more time with Tyler, it’s just Troye didn’t show his lyrics to anyone. No one’s eyes have ever looked upon those pages apart from his own, and he’d like to keep it that way. It was basically all his feelings in one book, all his secrets, everything he felt the need to express but couldn’t in real life. It was personal. Tyler seemed to pick up on Troye’s nervous tone of voice.

 

“Or you could introduce me to some music you like? I bet you know loads of muggle artists right?” Now this Troye could do.

 

“Oh my god yes, finally someone to appreciate my incredible music taste, I could write you a list if you like?” Troye was forever trying to get everyone to listen to all his favourite artists, he just feels great music needsto be appreciated by as many people as possible.

 

“Sounds perfect!” Tyler said grinning. Troye beamed.

 

Any conversation to do with music was an easy way to Troye’s heart, music he could talk confidently about for hours, the one thing in life he has always been sure of. And now that Tyler had started the conversation off Troye couldn’t bring himself to stop, Tyler seemed happy enough to listen as Troye delved into explaining the difference between liking a song and really feeling a song. Tyler sat back and watched as Troye spoke, Troye failing to notice the fond look on Tyler’s face as he watched him talk so passionately about something he loves. They don’t even end up discussing the Potions project they’d been set, both aware that’s why they were there, yet neither of them mention it once.

 

“Shit! What’s the time?” Troye said with a start, interrupting Tyler’s story of how he’d saved Korey’s life in Defence Against The Dark Arts the week before. Tyler just shrugs in return.

 

“We have detention!” Troye says jumping up and grabbing his bag. Tyler laughs.

 

“Never seen someone in such a rush to get to a detention.” Tyler pulls himself up of the ground, following Troye who’d already begun storming his way towards the castle.

 

“Rouly will kill us if we’re late!” Troye says panicked, looking over his shoulder to make sure Tyler’s following.

 

“Chill Sivan, I bet he hasn’t even remembered he gave us a detention.” Tyler replied, rushing up to Troye’s side, quickening his pace to keep up with Troye’s long strides. “Do you know how many detentions I haven’t turned up to and he hasn’t even said anything.”

 

“Please, do tell.” Troye rolls his eyes.

 

“A lot.” Tyler assures. Troye still doesn’t slow his pace.

 

“Ok will you calm it down, I have littler legs remember.” Tyler huffs, out of breath from trying to keep up with Troye who was now basically sprinting to the castle. Troye stops suddenly, causing Tyler to walk straight into the back of him, nearly knocking them both to the ground. 

 

“I said calm down a little not stop completely.” Tyler said adjusting his bag back onto his back, following Troye’s gaze having realised he wasn’t replying.

 

“Hey, aren’t those your friends?” Tyler asked when he saw that Troye was watching the group of students slowly making their way over to where the two boys were currently stood.

 

“Um, yeah.” Troye replied shuffling nervously. He just really, really didn’t want to have to deal with a conversation with his friends and Tyler all present. He loved his friends but he knew well enough they would find some way to embarrass him, and he definitely didn’t need that. Unfortunately they’d spotted them already so there was really no way of avoiding the situation. As they got closer Troye could see the glances and whispers they were giving each other, Zoe started to jog ahead of Caspar and Louise. He dreaded what was to come.

 

“Troye! Where have you been?” Zoe asked as soon as she was in vocal distance from them. Troye could see the mischievous grin on her face as she glanced at Tyler then back to him. “Hey Tyler.” She added smiling his way.

 

“Hey, Zoe right?” Tyler asked smiling back at her. Zoe grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

 

“Yep! The better Sugg sibling.” Zoe said, just as the others caught up all waving and saying hello. Troye saw Louise whisper something to Caspar, both of them immediately cracking up laughing. Troye wanted anything but to be in this situation, he would rather be stuck in detention with Rouly. He looked to the floor desperately trying to avoid eye contact with any of his friends.

 

“You not gonna introduce me to your friends then Troye?” He heard Tyler ask and felt him nudge his shoulder. He looked up to see Louise and Caspar now attempting to hold back their laughter, obvious smiles kept appearing. While Zoe stood with her all too innocent smile that always made Troye nervous.

 

“Oh um, yeah, that’s Louise, and that’s Caspar.” Troye said, first pointing to Louise then over to Caspar, who both smiled politely.

 

“Hey, I’m Tyler.” Tyler said happily. Okay. This was going alright, if they could just move away now it would be fine.

 

“Ohh we know.” Louise said with a smirk. Troye’s eyes widened as Zoe let out a small giggle.

 

“Yeah, we have Divination together right?” Tyler asked. Seeming unfazed by Louise’s strange comment. That or he was just pretending he didn't pick up on her tone. Troye wanted the ground to swallow him and take him to happy place with no unpleasant, awkward conversations.

 

“Yeah I mean that’s why I said we know because, yeah. Class, together. Yep-“

 

“Louise.” Troye said, clearing his throat. Of course, Louise always one to be subtle. Troye risked a look at Tyler and could see an amused smile on his lips. 

 

“Right. We have to go to detention, see you later bye.” Troye rushed hoping this would be the end of it.

 

“Since when do you ever get a detention?!” Caspar asked shocked. Louise looking equally surprised, Zoe already knowing having been in the lesson, just gave Troye a get out of this one look.

 

“It really doesn't matter, but we have to go.” Troye tried again, awkwardly pointing in the direction of the castle.

 

“Troye and Tyler were messing around in Potions earlier.” Zoe turned to the side explaining, Caspar and Louise both raising their eyebrows, while Zoe nodded in answer to some question that was apparently asked without any of their mouths moving.

 

“Right okay we’re going. Bye.” Troye said pulling Tyler’s arm in an attempt to get them away. Tyler comes easily, throwing a quick bye behind his shoulder as Troye marches them towards the castle. He slows when they’re far enough away that Troye no longer needs to worry about any comments being overheard.

 

“Your friends are nice.” Tyler remarks. “To think, last year I wouldn't have even spoken to them because they’re not in Slytherin.” He laughs shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, what’s up with that anyway, thought you had the only Slytherins vibe going on? Why the change of heart? Did you realise the rest of us won’t actually give you a disease?” Troye asked with a laugh.

 

“Hmm, still not completely sure of that.” Tyler said, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his blazer, walking further away from Troye. “I joke, I joke.” He says laughing as he makes his way back over to Troye’s side. Troye laughs, shaking his head fondly.

 

“But in all seriousness I guess I just grew up a little.” Tyler admits shrugging. “By the way, did you not want me to talk to your friends or something?” Tyler adds, looking concerned.

 

“Why would you think that?” Troye turns to give him a questioning look. Tyler shrugs.

 

“I don’t know, you just seemed a little reluctant, and you couldn't get way fast enough. Like I get it, I was a dick for ages and stuff and like-“

 

“No no no.” Troye quickly interrupted. “It’s nothing to do with you... well it kinda is to do with you but they just try and embarrass me with all the ‘oooh Troye’s made a new friend’ stuff.” Troye explains rolling his eyes. It’s not really a lie exactly. That’s true enough, Tyler doesn’t need to know the rest of why Troye’s so embarrassed to have his friends around the both of them.

 

“Awhh Troye Troye’s all embarrassed, new fwend.” Tyler laughs when Troye shoves his side.

 

“Don’t start, Tilly.” Troye says, mock warning. He doesn't miss Tyler positively beaming at the nickname, making Troye’s insides feel all warm and funny, and yes he kind of does want to wrap the smaller boy up in the biggest hug and just cuddle him forever.

"Come on let's just skip detention, promise he won't even know. Please, please, please!" And of course, Troye agrees, because it's becoming increasingly difficult to say no to the beautiful boy with the perfect smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @heytroyler  
> tumblr troyler-yo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had in my head, and wanted to write for such a long time! Let me know your thoughts :) you can find me on twitter: @heytroyler or tumblr: troyler-yo.tumblr.com


End file.
